jackversefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis: Frostbite
Louis: Frostbite is a film in the spin-off Louis series of the main Jack series, starring Louis the Peruvian as Louis, the hero, and Crazy Uncle Ben as the Dark Emperor. It was directed by Andrew Badass, with the soundtrack done by D-Boy Dizzle Dizzy Daniel Danny Dan. Plot The film starts with Louis waking up on a hovership, a low flying aircraft without wings. They start flying over Antarctica, and Louis recounts the days leading up to this one. He saw that the world had been threatened by the Dark Emperor once again. The Dark Emperor said he would use his special device to turn the world into a giant Antarctia. Louis used his mad detective skillz to locate him. He gathered an unofficial army of well trained soldiers including his best friend Timmy. All of the soldiers jump out of the hovership and the opening credits appear as they skydive. They land on a mountain top. Timmy checks the life signs detector and says he has detected life signs a few miles away. Louis suspects that the life signs are soldiers working for the Dark Emperor, since they're spread out all over. Louis and the battalion descend down the mountain with ropes and run over to attack the Dark Emperor's minions. They kill everyone except for the leader, a beautiful woman named Helen. Louis takes her to a cave, ties her to a chair and electrocutes her until she talks. She reveals that the Dark Emperor is living in a fortress miles and miles away. Louis cuffs her and says she is going to lead him and the soldiers there. Louis gets eveyrone in mini hoverships, giant transport trucks, buggies, snowbikes, and yetis. As they start the journey they are attacked by Ice Basilisk Dragons. Louis uses his mad sniper skillz to kill them all. They continue the journey, and Timmy takes the turret at the back of the buggie Louis and Helen are in. As they journey further an Avalanche approaches them. Louis tells his army to go faster but a lot of them in the back get wiped out and thrown off the mountain. Louis morns their loss but he knows he has to move on. As they continue Helen reveals to Louis that the Dark Emperor threatened to kill her family if she did not work for him. Louis promises he will rescue her from the horrible life and they kiss. Louis notices the Yetis have come under the Dark Emperor's control and they start eating penguins and people. Louis sacrifices them and takes them off the mountain, rescuing the people riding them and tranferring them to the hovership transports. They come to the edge of a cliff and Louis reveals that they will have to speed off the cliff and not land in the ice. Everyone does it perfectly except for one of the rovers. Louis dives into the water after them and saves them all. As he tries to get out a sea monster pulls him. Louis uses his mad killer skillz to kill the monster. He climbs out and get back to the buggie. When they're almost at the fortress two enormous tanks speed up behind them, and bullets cannot penetrate their armor. Louis runs and jumps onto one of them, killing everyone inside and setting up a semtex bomb. He jumps to the next one and does the same thing, and detonates the bomb as he jumps off. They approach the ice fortress and Louis uncuffs Helen, giving her a gun. He tells Timmy to lead the troops and attack the fortress, and that he'll kill the Dark Emperor himself. Louis jumps into the icy water, swimming through until he comes up into the area where all the submarines are. He kills everyone in the room and heads into the elevator, loading up his weapons, ready to assassinate the most evil person that ever lived. As the elevator doors open the Dark Emperor asks Louis to take off all of his equipment and throw it aside so they can fight honorably, like Jack would. Louis does it and they have an insanely epic hand-to-hand fight. Louis wins by disorienting him with a punch to the gut, then snapping his neck. Louis grabs his equipment, starting with his handgun and utility belt, and brags over his victory. He hears Helen's voice and smiles, telling her that they can now live in peace. Helen shoots Louis into his lower back, and the bullet just misses the spine. Louis looks at her with the most intense OMG face ever. He pulls out his gun and starts shooting her, but she runs off to get to the roof and escape with the winter device by hovership. Louis stops her and shoots her. He falls to the ground, his wound bothering him. Timmy appears, an automatic shotgun in his hand. Louis is releived to see his best friend, but suddenly the soldier blasts his entire arm off. Timmy reveals to Louis that he is the Dark Emperor, and the person that Louis fought was an actor, and so was the one Jack fought in Jack: Rise of a Legend. Before Timmy can blow Louis's head off, Jack flips over, grabbing the shotgun with his legs, flipping it over and blasting his best friend's head off. Louis calls in for an air transport and is beamed up onto a large hovership. He passes out, and wakes up with a bionic arm that can turn into a gattling gun, a missile launcher, and a giant sword. Louis is happy with it but the military says that he is now their personal weapon. Louis kicks the door of the hovership open and jumps out, smirking to himself. The closing credits appear. Reception Louis: Frostbite received very good reviews, people were happy with the new series and they all can't wait to see more of this great character. Sequel A sequel titled Louis: Dominion has been announced for a 2012 release.